Baby Goodnight
by wangjakwon
Summary: sosok Jihoon untuk Soonyoung adalah segalanya tapi apakah arti Soonyoung untuk Jihoon juga seperti itu? it's SoonyoungxJihoon/ SoonHoon / HoZi fanfiction!
1. Chapter 1

Baby Goodnight

SoonyoungxJihoon

swimmingfool

* * *

Chapter 1

"Baby goodnight~ baby goodnight~baby goodnight~baby goodnight~"

alunan suara indah jihoon terdengar dalam ruangan mungil nan nyaman yang ia sebut kamar, di seberang sana kekasihnya, Kwon Soonyoung menikmati alunan suara Jihoon melalui sambungan telepon. Inilah kegiatan pasangan tersebut sebelum tidur. Soonyoung yang manja selalu merengek untuk dinyanyikan oleh Jihoon.

"Agar aku tidak bermimpi buruk sayang" begitu kata Soonyoung dulu.

"Soonyoung-ah sudah tidur?" Jihoon bertanya pelan berharap sang kekasih telah terlelap dan terhindar dari insomnia

"Kwon Soonyoug?"

Namun nihil, tidak ada jawaban yang ia dapat.

"Jalja. Baby goodnight~" kemudian Jihoon mengecup ponsel nya berharap kecupan itu dapat sampai ke Soonyoung walau 5 detik kemudian ia merutuki dirinya sendiri. Melempar ponselnya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya ke bantal yang ada di dekatnya.

"ewwww menjijikan sekali kau Lee Jihoon" makinya pada diri sendiri.

"Mungkin ini terakhir kalinya aku dapat menemanimu sebelum tidur Soonyoung, mian" pemuda itu berujar dengan wajah menerawang, kemudian menutup mata nya yang mungil dan terlelap menyusul kekasihnya ke alam mimpi

Pagi itu, semua terlihat seperti biasa. Jihoon datang ke sekolah, mendengar para gadis-gadis bergosip dipojok kelas, siswa-siswa kelebihan energi tampak berlarian di koridor sekolah untuk bermain dan bercanda satu-satu nya yang berbeda hari ini Soonyoung tidak ada disekitar Jihoon.

Terlihat aneh? tentu. Selama ini seluruh sekolah tau Soonyoung dan Jihoon bagaikan amplop dan perangko ugh ini terdengar kuno tapi memang begitu ada nya. Mereka datang bersama, mengikuti kelas bersama, makan siang bersama dan pulang bersama.

Teringat saat semester baru dimulai beberapa bulan lalu Kwon Soonyoung gigih meminta pindah kelas agar sekelas dengan Jihoon tetapi tentu kepala sekolah tidak mengizinkan dan ia bahkan tidak peduli. Tindakannya menghebohkan sekolah dengan ia tetap masuk ke kelas Jihoon, menambahkan namanya pada daftar absensi bahkan si gila Kwon ini mendaftarkan diri menjadi ketua kelas dengan tujuan untuk bersenang-senang dengan sahabatnya, Lee Seokmin yang sungguh beruntungnya ada di kelas itu juga. Namun usulannya dengan sangat tegas ditolak oleh wali kelas. Setelah membuat kericuhan yang memusingkan pihak sekolah akhirnya seluruh administrasi kepindahan kelas Soonyoung berhasil, dengan bantuan kedua orang tuanya yang merupakan salah satu donatur terbesar untuk yayasan sekolah hal tersebut jadi tidaklah sulit.

Lalu bagaimana dengan Jihoon? si manis ini sudah berupaya membujuk Soonyoung agar tidak membuat masalah dengan kembali ke kelasnya dan mereka dapat bertemu saat jam istirahat tetapi si bebal ini tentu tidak mendengarkannya dengan baik.

Banyak orang bertanya, "Apa mereka tidak bosan?" jawabannya "TENTU TIDAK" itu lah yang Jihoon dan Soonyoung jawab saat mendapat pertanyaan tersebut.

Hari ini kekasihnya itu harus pergi ke Busan untuk mewakili sekolah mereka dalam kejuaraan menari. Oh kekasihnya itu memang yang terbaik dalam urusan menari. Demi apapun Jihoon sungguh terpikat dengan kemampuan menari Soonyoung yang sialnya membuat pemuda Kwon itu makin tampan dan juga uhuk sexy, menurut Jihoon. Bayangan bagaimana peluh turun membanjiri tubuh kekasihnya setelah usai latihan menari serta ekspresi kekasihnya saat menari sungguh menjadi candu untuk Jihoon. Memangnya hanya anak basket dan futsal aja yang keren, kekasihku juga keren. Begitu pikir Jihoon

Karna harus ke Busan itulah maka hari ini Soonyoung tidak dapat menjemput Jihoon seperti biasanya. Jihoon sama sekali tidak keberatan karna sebelumnya pun Jihoon pergi sekolah sendiri sebelum hari itu Soonyoung datang kemudian menyeret Jihoon menuju mobil kerennya itu dan memaksa mengantar Jihoon pulang.

Hari itu bukan Jihoon yang nyaris celaka. Tapi Soonyoung yang nyaris melihat dunia untuk terakhir kalinya karena Jihoon mengamuk ia merasa ini penculikan kemudian dengan ganasnya pemuda manis itu mulai menjambak rambut si tampan bahkan menggigit lengannya yang sedang menyetir. Sungguh jika bukan karna cinta apa lagi yang membuat Soonyoung bertahan hingga Jihoon mulai menjinak.

Maka dari itu tadi pagi-pagi sekali Soonyoung mengirimi Jihoon pesan-pesan wejangan seperti yang dilakukan ibu-nya

"Sayang aku tidak bisa menjemput dan mengantarmu kau harus hati-hati naik bus oke?"

pesan pertama

"Lee Jihoon ku sayang kalau ada orang yang mencurigakan langsung lari,berteriak atau pukul saja dia"

pesan kedua yang membuat Jihoon memutar bola matanya.

"My Jihoon, aku sudah rindu padamu bagaimana ini…. Ingat! Pulang hati-hati jangan terlalu larut atau kalau perlu minta Jeonghan untuk mengantarmu"

pesan ketiga yang menurut Jihoon terlalu berlebihan, sebenarnya masih banyak pesan-pesan sejenis lainnya. Tetapi Jihoon hanya membalas

"Menang atau aku akan memotong motong tubuh mu untuk ku berikan pada harimau kelaparan"

ugh- kemana Lee Jihoon yang mengecup ponselnya untuk Soonyoung semalam

Memang 1 tahun terakhir Soonyoung selalu mengantar dan menjemput Jihoon dengan mobilnya atau menemani Jihoon saat naik kereta atau bus. Menurutnya sangat tidak aman jika Jihoon harus naik kereta/bus sendiri karena banyak spesies mesum yang beredar diluar sana. Ia saja belum pernah memegang bokong jihoon masa dia harus keduluan oleh orang-orang mesum dalam kendaraan umum itu.. TIDAK!- begitu pikir Soonyoung, sangat kekanakan.

"Lee Jihoon hari ini tidak ada pacarmu bagaimana jika kita bersenang-senang?" pemuda bernama Jeonghan itu bertanya pada sahabatnya.

"Tidak bisa hyung aku ada urusan"

Pemuda bernama Jeonghan itu terlihat sedih karna sudah sejak lama ia merindukan Jihoon yang selalu dibawah penjagaan Soonyoung

"Tidak seru sekali, memang urusan apa hoon"

"Rahasia hyung" Jihoon terkekeh memikirkan kegiatan yang akan ia lakukan setelah ini

Musim panas telah tiba, walau liburan belum datang tetapi euphorianya sudah terasa. Murid – murid semakin malas belajar , obrolan para siswa dan siswi juga seputar liburan musim panas yang menyenangkan seperti ke Water Park atau pantai yang indah

Begitu juga Soonyoung, sejak keberhasilannya pada perlombaan kemarin Soonyoung sudah kembali ke Seoul dengan bangga karna membawa nama baik sekolah. Setelah Jihoon mengucapkan selamat dan tidak jadinya ia memotong-motong tubuh Soonyoung, Lelaki tampan itu terus menanyai Jihoon akan rencana liburan musim panas pemuda manis yang menjadi kekasihnya.

"Aku tidak tau soonyoung" begitulah respon Jihoon

"Kalau begitu ayo kita ke Jeju bersama yang lainnya"

Jihoon menghembuskan nafas berat, dengan nada tercekit ia menjawab

"Aku tidak bisa Soonyoung, mian"

"Wae?" tanya Soonyoung tidak terima

"Pokoknya tidak bisa"

"Tapi Jihoon sayang ini akan sang-"

"Pokoknya aku tidak bisa Soonyoung!"

Ada raut kekecewaan diwajah pemuda Kwon tersebut, bayangannya berlibur bersama kekasih tercinta hilang sudah.

"Hari ini aku pulang sendiri, kau pulanglah duluan. Aku pergi" putus Jihoon

Lalu Soonyoung? Lelaki itu bahkan tidak mengejar Jihoon hari itu entah rasanya sangat sakit. Mungkin sekali-kali tidak pulang bersama Jihoon tidak apa, pikirnya.

 **TBC**

Author note:

terinspirasi dari seventeen yang nyanyiin baby goodnight haha

gimana gimana.. lanjut?


	2. Chapter 2

Baby Goodnight

SoonyoungxJihoon

swimmingfool

* * *

Chapter 2

Siapa yang tidak suka hari minggu? Saat kau dapat terbebas dari kegiatan rutinitas seperti sekolah, kuliah dan kerja.

Hari dimana kalian dapat bersantai dan menikmati waktu berasama orang tercinta. Bahkan jika menelusuri jalanan di komplek dekat rumah Jihoon pun semua orang tampak terlihat bahagia. Di sisi kanan jalan ada seorang Ahjumma yang sedang menyiram tanaman kesayangannya, kemudian terlihat pria paruh baya yang sedang berlari untuk sekedar berolahraga serta menikmati udara segar di pagi hari dan tak ketinggalan sepasang muda-mudi yang saling menggenggam tangan untuk pergi kencan. Oh tapi tunggu dulu, diantara semua orang yang berbahagia itu di ujung jalan sana terdapat seorang lelaki tampan dengan wajah kusutnya melihat kearah rumah Jihoon.

Siapa dia?

Maling? Tentu bukan.

Lelaki tampan tersebut, Kwon Soonyoung tentu saja. Dengan pakaian kasual khas anak muda ia terlihat resah. Tangannya sedang menggenggam ponsel kemudian jari-jari itu mulai menyentuh layar untuk mengetik-kan angka – angka yang mana adalah nomor handphone Jihoon

"Jihoon angkat kumohon" Soonyoung bergumam sembari menggigiti kuku jari tangannya, dari wajahnya terlihat sekali ia tidak sabar menanti jawaban dari sebrang sana.

"Yeoboseyo Soonyoung"

Akhirnya jawaban yang ia nanti datang juga. Soonyoung langsung menegakkan tubuhnya dan mulai berbicara.

"Oh ah.. Jihoon aku ada didekat rumah mu kumohon temui aku. Aku…aku ingin minta maaf."

Ada jeda cukup lama sampai Jihoon menjawab,

"mianhae, tapi aku sedang tidak dirumah."

Dahi Soonyoung berkerut, kemana perginya Jihoon dihari minggu begini karna yang ia tahu Jihoon tinggal sendiri di Seoul sedangkan orangtua dan saudaranya ada di Busan.

"Kau kemana? Tak biasa nya kau pergi tanpa aku hoon-ah"

Curiga? Tentu saja pemuda tampan itu curiga. Ini aneh,pikirnya. Tapi dengan segera ia membuang pikiran negatif nya apalagi saat kekasihnya menjawab

"Aku sedang ada di perpustakaan kota untuk belajar dan mencari buku, tenanglah Soonyoung aku sudah tidak marah padamu."

Senyuman lebar terpatri di wajah Soonyoung, walaupun Jihoon tidak dapat melihatnya,Soonyoung tidak peduli ia sangat senang karna masalah kemarin tidak diperpanjang oleh kekasihnya.

"Baiklah aku akan kesana segera!"

"ANDWAE!"

Soonyoung segera menjauhkan ponsel nya setelah mendengar teriakan Jihoon. Hey dia ada di perpustakaan tetapi teriak sekencang itu… ?

"Tidak..maksudku jangan datang. Aku ingin belajar sendiri agar lebih fokus. Kau latihanlah juga dengan Jun,semangat Soonyoung" lanjut Jihoon yang membuat Soonyoung makin terheran

"Hey sayang tapi aku tidak ada lomba dalam waktu dekat jadi aku punya banyak waktu untuk menemani mu belajar"

"Tidak soonyoung. Sudah ya kututup dulu aku mau lanjut belajar dah"

Dan sambungan telepon terpotong secara sepihak meninggalkan tanda tanya besar untuk Soonyoung.

.

.

.

Perpustakaan kota terlihat ramai dihari minggu. Soonyoung langsung menggerutu setelah akhirnya dapat memarkirkan mobilnya pada area yang tersedia.

"Orang gila mana yang datang ke perpustakaan untuk belajar di hari minggu"

Oh tentu saja kekasihmu sendiri Soonyoung.

Ya, si Kwon bebal Soonyoung ini tetap datang ke perpustakaan untuk mencari Jihoon karena akibat pertengkarannya dengan Jihoon ia jadi tidak bertegur sapa selama 3 hari. Jihoon tidak membuat pergerakkan apapun dan rasa jengkel dihati Soonyoung membuat ia mengurungkan niat menemui Jihoon tapi hari ini akhirnya runtuh semua rasa gengsi dan kesalnya dimana semua itu tergantikan dengan perasaan rindu yang membuncah untuk bertemu pujaan hatinya itu.

Soonyoung mulai memasuki area perpustakaan menatap ke sekelilingnya. Dilihatnya orang-orang yang sedang mengantri untuk menitipkan tas mereka di tempat penitipan. Untung saja Soonyoung tidak membawa apapun.

Kemudian kakinya melangkah kearah rak-rak buku yang terjejer rapi di dalam sana. Mencari meja di area yang biasa Jihoon gunakan untuk belajar. Soonyoung memang lumayan sering datang kesini. Si malas ini tentu datang untuk belajar bersama Jihoon. Belajar bersama mungkin tidak tepat karna yang terjadi adalah Jihoon yang belajar dan Soonyoung hanya menatap penuh puja ke arah Jihoon

"Rame sekali.. dimana Jihoon?"

Soonyoung mencoba mengelilingi perpustakaan itu memperhatikan setiap manusia yang ada di sana. Mengira-ngira dimana keberadaan Jihon tetapi hasilnya nihil. Jihoon-nya tidak ditemukan

"Apa ia sudah pulang?"

"Ah tapi masa secepat itu?"

"Tapi ia tidak ada"

Soonyoung mulai berdebat dengan dirinya sendiri, mengenai keberadaan Jihoon. Ia tidak mungkin menghubungi Jihoon karna kehadirannya haruslah menjadi sebuah kejutan

Setelah mengelilingi perpustakaan untuk kedua kali nya dan tak menemukan Jihoon diantara orang – orang yang duduk belajar dengan buku mereka, Soonyoung memutuskan untuk kembali kerumah.

.

.

.

Hujan deras membasahi kota Seoul, Soonyoung yang baru keluar dari area parkir perpustakaan mendengus kesal, pasalnya ia tidak dapat menemukan Jihoon dan sekarang hujan. Artinya ia harus menghadapi kemacetan sebelum akhirnya sampai dirumah.

Saat menunggu lampu lalu lintas berubah menjadi hijau, bayangan Jihoon yang sedang berjalan pulang kerumah dan terkena air hujan tiba-tiba mendatangi Soonyoung

"Apa Jihoon sudah sampai dirumah dengan selamat?"

Ucap pemuda itu sambil memperhatikan jalanan yang masih dituruni hujan namun kemudian matanya menangkap sebuah subjek yang sangat dikenali-nya

Mata dan pikiran Soonyoung mengidentifikasi subjek tersebut sebagai kekasihnya, Jihoon

Pemuda manis yang menjadi objek pengelihatan Soonyoung itu sedang memasuki coffee shop di sebrang jalan dengan seorang pemuda yang tidak dikenalnya. Wajah Jihoon yang tampak ceria dan bersemangat serta perlakuan pemuda itu yang memayungi Jihoon membuat desiran aneh di dada Soonyoung sesuatu yang menyakitkan, entahlah bagaimana Soonyoung harus menjelaskan perasaannya.

Soonyoung kemudian memegangi dadanya yang terasa aneh, hatinya terasa sakit. Berbagai pertanyaan mulai muncul dalam benaknya

"Apa Jihoon sudah selesai belajar dan pergi bertemu dengan temannya disana?"

"Apa itu saudara Jihoon? Yang ia temui seusai belajar?"

"atau kah…."

Suara klakson mobil dari belakang membuyarkan lamunan Soonyoung, ia segera mengendarai kembali mobilnya dan memutuskan untuk berhenti dipinggir jalan tepat di depan coffe shop yang Jihoon masuki tadi.

Dari sana Soonyoung tidak dapat melihat Jihoon tapi 100% Soonyoung yakin jika Jihoon bersama pemuda tadi memasuki tempat itu kemudian tanpa berpikir panjang lagi ia segera menelpon kekasihnya.

"eoh Soonyoung ada apa?"

"kau sudah selesai belajar?"

Terdengar jawaban ragu dari Jihoon setelahnya,

"eoh? Ah… belum aku masih diperpustakaan"

Bagai tersambar petir Soonyoung kembali merasakan sakit di dadanya

Kenapa Jihoonnya berbohong?

Apa Jihoon sudah mulai tidak mencintainya lagi?

"Soonyoung? Are you okay?"

suara Jihoon menyadarkan Soonyoung bahwa ia masih terhubung melalui saluran telepon

"I'm okay. Belajar yang benar ya sayang. Saranghae"

"Nado saranghae Soonyoung"

Jihoon membalas cepat kemudian menutup sambungan telepon.

"Kau bahkan masih bisa membalas pernyataan cinta ku semudah itu Jihoon-ah"

Soonyoung tersenyum ketir kemudian kembali melanjutkan perjalanan nya pulang.

 **TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

Baby Goodnight

Soonyoung x Jihoon

swimmingfool

* * *

Chapter 3

Pagi – pagi sekali Soonyoung sudah bersemangat menemui Jihoon di kelas. Namun dewi keberuntungan mungkin berada di pihaknya karena belum sampai kelas ia sudah bertemu Jihoon di koridor sekolah.

"JIHOOOOOON SAYANG"

Ya Tuhan, menjijikan sekali Kwon Soonyoung itu Jihoon membatin. Ia tidak mampu menyembunyikan perasaan malunya. Rasanya Jihoon ingin memutar balik tubuhnya untuk menjauh dari kekasihnya yang berhasil membuat nya malu pagi ini tetapi rencana hanyalah rencana.

"TUNGGU AKU JIHOON YANG MANIS"

Soonyoung kemudian mengejar dan merangkul Jihoon tepat dipundaknya, sempat mencuri ciuman di pipi Jihoon yang membuat si manis Jihoon membelalakan matanya kemudian menyikut perut Soonyoung tanpa perasaan.

"Sakit jihoonie" itu Soonyoung, merengek pada Jihoon meminta perhatian

"Rasakan bodoh" setelahnya Jihoon pergi dengan wajah memerah dan panas.

.

.

.

Soonyoung, pemuda itu memilih tidak memperpanjang masalah Jihoon berbohong padanya. Soonyoung takut apa yang ia takutkan sungguh menjadi kenyataan, ia tidak siap melepaskan Jihoon untuk pria manapun. Apalagi saat keesokan harinya Jihoon membuatkan bekal untuknya. Tidak ada yang aneh dari seorang kekasih yang membuatkan bekal untuk kekasihnya tapi ini Jihoon, Lee Jihoon yang tidak bisa memasak bahkan cenderung cuek. Demi apapun rasa kesal dan bingung Soonyoung hari itu menguap entah kemana.

"Jihoonie ini beneran untukku?"

"Memang buat siapa lagi" masih sama, ia tetap Jihoon nya yang galak

"Tumben sekali kau membuat makanan, belajar darimana?"

"Kalau kau tidak suka ya tidak usah dimakan"

Jihoon sudah akan mengambil kotak makanan yang ada di tangan Soonyoung karena demi apapun ia sangat malu saat ini. Ini bukanlah Jihoon yang seperti biasa tapi ia hanya ingin memberikan makanan untuk Soonyoung. Tidak salahkan?

"Tidak boleh! Ini punya ku. Terimakasih Jihoon sayang" pemuda Kwon itu langsung menikmati gimbap yang dibawa Jihoon tak lupa mencuri satu kecupan di pipi Jihoon sebagai bayaran atas makanan hari ini.

Anehnya Jihoon tidak mengamuk, ia hanya menundukkan kepalanya dengan muka bersemu merah, ia bergumam

"makanlah yang banyak Soonyoung"

"Anyway, Jihoon! Kita sudah lama tidak melakukannya. Bagaimana jika nanti malam?"

Jihoon yang sedang makan tersedak mendengar perkataan Soonyoung

"WAH WAH APA YANG AKAN KALIAN LAKUKAN?" itu Mingyu

"Apa maksudmu Soonyoung" Jangan tanya lagi, wajah Jihoon sepenuhnya merah. Mengapa Soonyoung harus berkata seperti itu.

"EIYY KALIAN.. maksud ku sudah lama Jihoon tidak menyanyikan lagu pengantar tidur untukku maka dari itu aku menagihnya. Bagaimana Jihoon? Nanti malam?"

"Ya baiklah, tapi malaman ya. Jam 11 mungkin?"

"CALL!" Teriak Soonyoung kegirangan

Jangan lupakan satu orang yang duduk di depan mereka dengan raut wajah kesal sembari memakan hot dog yang digenggam nya dengan satu gigitan besar.

"Lalu siapa yang akan menyanyikan lagu pengantar tidur untukku. Kalian pasangan menjijikkan"

"Bilang saja kau iri dasar hitam"

.

.

.

Belakangan ini Soonyoung jadi semakin merindukan Jihoon pasalnya pemuda itu merasa waktu nya bertemu Jihoon jadi semakin sedikit. Ia tidak bisa lagi menjemput Jihoon karena kini setiap pagi ia harus mengantar keponakannya ke sekolah pendidikan dini untuk anak usia dibawah 3 tahun. Yang menurut Soonyoung lebih seperti tempat penitipan anak. Saat pulang pun ia tidak dapat pulang bersama Jihoon karena kekasihnya memutuskan untuk mengajar les pada Dino adik kelasnya yang juga tergabung dalam klub dance. Sungguh menyedihkan hari – hari Soonyoung tanpa Jihoon.

Soonyoung pernah berkata agar Jihoon tidak memberikan les pada Dino tetapi Jihoon memaksa ingi karena menurutnya selain membantu Dino ia juga dapat uang jajan tambahan dan terpaksa Soonyoung harus menerima keputusan Jihoon walau ia sungguh sedih.

.

.

.

Hari ini Kang Ssaem tidak masuk karena harus menghadiri rapat guru sehingga kelas Soonyoung dan Jihoon mendapat jam kosong, sebuah kesenangan yang luar biasa untuk semua siswa pastinya. Namun tidak untuk Soonyoung. Rencannya untuk bersama Jihoon selama jam kosong sirna sudah karena ia harus menghadiri rapat yang disiapkan oleh osis dengan semua ketua klub di sekolah. Ingatkan Soonyoung bahwa ia adalah ketua klub dance sebelum ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke kantin bersama Jihoon.

"Pergilah Soonyoung kau tidak boleh lari dari tanggung jawab"

"Tapi aku ingin bersama mu Jihoon-ah~"

Soonyoung mulai manja, Pria itu memasang wajah memelas yang sangat menggemaskan di mata Jihoon. Hatinya bergetar sesaat tapi ia tidak boleh mengikuti kemauan bodoh Soonyoung

"Tidak Soonyoung, pergilah. Aku akan ke perpustakaan. Temui aku saat sudah selesai" sesaat Jihoon ingin memberi kecupan pada kekasihnya untuk memberikan semangat namun ia terlampau malu apalagi ini masih di sekolah! Yang benar saja, batin Jihoon berteriak.

.

.

.

"AAAAHHH selesai juga" Soonyoung berucap seraya merentangkan kedua tangannya. Rapat yang diadakan selama 2 jam itu cukup menguras tenaganya.

"Hyung ayo ke kantin" itu Mingyu, si kapten club basket.

"Tidak, aku akan ke perpustakaan. Kau pergilah sendiri"

Tawa Mingyu meledak, si tinggi itu tertawa dengan menepuk-nepukkan tangannya

"Awh hyung aku tertawa sampai menangis mendengarnya. Apa yang dilakukan oleh seorang Kwon Soonyoung di perpustakaan huh?"

"Berisik kau!"

.

.

.

Soonyoung memasuki perpustakaan sekolah. Sejenak ia kembali mengingat kejadian minggu lalu dimana ia masuk ke dalam perpustakaan juga untuk mencari Jihoon. Mengapa Jihoon suka sekali dengan perpustakaan sih? Batin Soonyoung. Bayangan Jihoon masuk ke dalam café dengan pria lain pun juga ikut terlintas tetapi Soonyoung dengan cepat menepisnya. Si tampan itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat berharap ingatan menyedihkan itu juga cepat menghilang.

Mata kecil Soonyoung mengedar ke sekeliling perpustakaan sekolah yang jauh lebih kecil dari perpustakaan kota. Tetapi Jihoon tidak ada di meja-meja yang tersedia sehingga ia mulai mencari di sela-sela rak buku. Mana tahu Jihoon sedang mencari buku dan saat menemukan buku yang ia mau buku itu terletak di rak bagian atas kemudian Soonyoung akan datang bagai pahlawan mengambil buku yang Jihoon inginkan sambal menatap Jihoon dengan intens. Aw! Soonyoung terkikik sendiri seperti orang kurang waras membayangkan hal tersebut.

Namun apa yang ia temukan di rak buku paling ujung adalah Jihoon yang tertidur dengan damai. Sinar matahari masuk melalui jendela di depan Jihoon membuat wajahnya terkena sinar matahari.

Soonyoung kemudian mendekat kearah Jihoon memperhatikan wajah Jihoon yang terlihat lelah. Sesaat rasa iba muncul di hati Soonyoung. _Pikirannya_ bertanya apakah Jihoonnya sangat lelah mengajar Dino, pulang lebih larut dan harus menyiapkan materi untuk mengajar? Padahal mereka sudah berada di tingkat akhir yang mana pelajaran pun makin padat. Ia ingin sekali memeluk Jihoon namun tidak mungkin, hal itu dapat membangunkannya. Maka Soonyoung memutuskan untuk meletakkan tangannya di atas wajah Jihoon agar Jihoon terhindar dari sinar matahari. Terbukti dahi berkerut Jihoon perlahan memudar. Terlihat pemuda manis itu menjadi nyaman dalam tidurnya.

.

.

.

Soonyoung melirik jam di sebelahnya. Angka di dalamnya menunjukkan pukul 10:30 berarti setengah jam lagi sampai ia dapat mendengarkan suara Jihoon. Kemudian Soonyoung memutuskan untuk menyelesaikan game yang ia mainkan dan mematikan komputernya. Bersiap untuk menelpon Jihoon tentu saja.

Soonyoung merebahkan tubuhnya diatas ranjangnya yang nyaman. Jarinya mulai membuka aplikasi pengirim pesan di ponsel yang ada digenggaman tangannya. Mengirimkan satu pesan untuk Jihoon

 _"Jihoon sayang jangan lupa, oke?"_

Begitu isinya.

Soonyoung terlampau senang karena ia akan mendengar nyanyian Jihoon yang menjadi candu untukknya. Selagi menunggu Jihoon, pria itu memutuskan untuk pergi ke kamar mandi tetapi belum sempat ia beranjak ponselnya berbunyi. Dengan terburu-buru ia mengambil ponselnya berharap itu Jihoon. Tetapi ia harus menelan rasa kecewa saat nama Mingyu yang muncul di layar ponselnya. Dengan berat hati ia mengangkat panggilan dari Mingyu

"Hal-"

"HYUNG HYUNG! DAEBAK! Kau tau? Aku sekarang lagi didepan rumah Jihoon dan-"

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DI DEPAN RUMAH JIHOON?!"

"Hyung dengarkan dulu. Aku tadi berlatih basket dengan temanku kemudian jalan pulang ke rumahku memang melewati rumah Jihoon dan kau tau aku melihat Jihoon pulang diantar oleh lelaki dan ia tampan hyung! Aku bersumpah ia sangat tampan dan bahkan ia sempat mengusak rambut Jihoon bagaimana ini hyung" Soonyoung tau ada nada mengejek dari perkataan Mingyu walau pikirannya percaya namun sebagian hatinya mencoba untuk tidak percaya.

"Pulanglah Kim Mingyu aku tidak percaya dengan kata-katamu"

"HYUNG! Aku berani bersumpah! Ku kirim sekarang fotonya"

Kemudian sambungan terputus dan disusul oleh pesan dari Mingyu yang berisi foto Jihoon di depan rumahnya dengan seorang pria yang mengusak rambutnya. Di foto itu mereka berdua terlihat tersenyum satu sama lain. Dibawah foto itu Mingyu menambahkan pesan

"Kau percaya sekarang?" tak lupa emoticon smirk menyebalkan ikut ada rasa perih di hati Soonyoug.

Soonyoung kaget? Tentu. Tak percaya? Pasti. Tangannya mulai melemah bahkan ia tidak mampu untuk menggenggam ponselnya yang kemudian terjatuh begitu saja ke atas ranjangnya. Sejurus kemudian telepon dari Jihoon datang. Hatinya gundah. Haruskah ia menggangkatnya atau tidak? Tetapi akhirnya Soonyoung tetaplah Soonyoung, ia mengangkat telepon itu

"Soonyoung! Ayo kita mulai! Kau mau lagu apa?" sambut Jihoon dengan nada ceria. Soonyoung berusaha menahan amarah dan tangisnya

"Jihoon mianhae tapi sebaiknya kita lakukan besok saja aku sedang tidak bisa sekarang"

"Kenapa Soonyoung? Ada masalah?"

"Tidak. Aku tutup ya."

"Baiklah. Baby goodnight" lanjut Jihoon.

Kemudian sambungan telepon terputus.

 **TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

Baby Goodnight

SoonyoungxJihoon

swimmingfool

* * *

Chapter 4

Pagi-pagi sekali Soonyoung memutuskan untuk mendatangi rumah Jihoon, meminta penjelasan pada kekasihnya mengenai foto yang Mingyu kirim semalam. Soonyoung bahkan meminta ibunya untuk mengantarkan keponakannya hari ini sebelum beliau berangkat kerja. Sungguh demi apapun semalam Soonyoung tidak dapat tidur. Hatinya terlalu sakit bahkan hanya untuk membayangkan bahwa Jihoon pergi bersama pria lain. Maka setelah membulatkan tekad, Soonyoung pagi-pagi sekali, _ia yakin bahwa perbincangan akan memakan waktu lama dan ia tidak mau telat_ ,datang untuk menghampiri Jihoon dan menuntut penjelasan.

Soonyoung baru saja memarkirkan mobil nya tak jauh dari rumah Jihoon dan bersiap untuk turun namun ekor matanya melihat Jihoon yang baru saja kembali kerumah menggunakan sepeda. Mungkin Jihoon habis berolahraga pikir Soonyoung. Namun yang membuat pria itu kaget adalah Jihoon Nampak santai melewati rumahnya entah menuju kemana. Dengan rasa penasaran Soonyoung kembali menyalakan mobil dan mengikuti Jihoon.

Jihoon terlihat berhenti di salah satu rumah di pinggir jalan. Rumah tersebut di penuhi susu dan koran serta orang-orang yang datang menggunakan sepeda untuk mengambil barang-barang tersebut. Termasuk Jihoon mungkin? Masalahnya Jihoon tidak mengambil susu dan koran melainkan menyerahkan sejumlah uang kepada seorang pria yang berumur sekitar 40 tahun. Mereka terlihat berbincang sejenak membuat Soonyoung penasaran lalu setelahnya pria itu memberikan sejumlah uang untuk Jihoon.

.

.

.

Jihoon baru saja keluar dari rumahnya dan Soonyoung sudah ada di sana, menunggunya di depan mobil merah kesayangannya itu.

"Soonyoung!" teriak Jihoon kegirangan

Soonnyoung sendiri tidak tahu harus merespon apa. Ia terlihat bingung dan ingin mengatakan sesuatu tetapi entah mengapa ada sesuatu yang menahannya.

"Kau kenapa Soonyoung?"

"Hari ini kau tidak mengantar keponakan mu yang lucu itu?" Tanya Jihoon seraya tersenyum menggemaskan

"Tidak. Maka dari itu aku datang untuk menjemput mu" seulas senyum Soonyoung tampilkan di wajahnya sebelum pada akhirnya mereka berangkat menuju ke sekolah.

.

.

.

Seperti biasa, hari ini Jihoon langsung pulang tanpa Soonyoung karena ia akan ke rumah Dino untuk memberikan les. Tetapi ada yang berbeda hari ini. Jika biasanya Soonyoung memutuskan untuk latihan atau pulang ke rumah dan bermain game hari ini ia lebih memilih mengikuti Jihoon. Entahlah hatinya menyuruhnya untuk begitu,

Didepan sana Soonyoung dapat melihat Jihoon yang sedang bersiap menaiki bus yang baru saja tiba di halte. Soonyoung sendiri tidak tahu dimana rumah Dino sehingga ia memutuskan untuk mengikuti bus itu dalam jarak aman.

Tak lama, bus yang Jihoon naiki berhenti di sebuah halte. Di halte itu pula Jihoon turun. Langkah dari kaki-kaki kecilnya bergerak menuju mini market terdekat. Soonyoung memutuskan untuk menunggu dan tetap mengawasi Jihoon dari jarak yang dirasa aman sembari kekasihnya itu membeli beberapa makanan ringan sebelum menuju rumah Dino mungkin.

10 menit berlalu akhirnya Jihoon terlihat dan membuat Soonyoung terpaksa membulatkan matanya begitu melihat Jihoon yang keluar dengan mengenakan seragam khas pegawai mini market sembari membawa buntalan sampah yang akan ia buang di samping mini market.

Setelahnya Soonyoung dapat melihat sebuah mobil box datang dan seorang pria turut keluar dari dalam mini market. Mobil box itu berisi barang-barang yang akan dijual di mini market. Jihoon terlihat memindahkan box-box besar dari dalam mobil ke dalam mini market dibantu pria tadi. Yang Soonyoung tau pria itu berbeda dari pria yang ada di foto malam itu bersama Jihoon.

Soonyoung melirik jam tangan yang ada di pergelangan tangannya. Ia masih menunggu di sekitar mini market tempat Jihoon bekerja. Pikirannya bukan lagi berisi siapa pria yang semalam bersama Jihoon tetapi mengapa Jihoon melakukan pekerjaan part time?

Tepat pukul 7 malam Jihoon selesai bekerja pada shift nya. Soonyoung kembali memutuskan mengikuti Jihoon untuk memastikan kekasihnya itu kembali ke rumah dengan selamat. Tapi ia harus menelan satu fakta mencengangkan lagi ketika ia melihat Jihoon masuk ke dalam restaurant ayam dan keluar dengan kostum ayam dengan tangan penuh brosur dan mencoba membagikannya pada pengunjung yang lewat.

Kerutan di dahi Soonyoung makin bertambah. Pasalnya ia tak mengerti tujuan Jihoon bekerja part time sebanyak ini? Apa Jihoon sedang membutuhkan uang untuk keperluan sekolah? Mengapa ia tak bercerita pada Soonyoung jika memang seperti itu? Dan begitu banyak pemikiran-pemikiran yang singgah di pikirannya. Soonyoung sangat ingin keluar dari mobil kemudian menyeret Jihoon, menanyakan alasannya, lalu memaksa pemuda itu berhenti tapi bukankah itu sangat kekanakan?

Dalam keheningan yang melandanya Soonyoung kemudia teringat wajah lelah Jihoon yang tertidur di perpustakaan waktu itu. Apa semua ini penyebabnya?

.

.

.

Akhirnya malam itu berakhir dengan Soonyoung yang melihat Jihoon kembali ke rumah tepat pukul 11:00 malam. Jam pulang yang sama seperti saat Mingyu melihat Jihoon pulang bersama pria lain tetapi malam itu Jihoonnya pulang sendiri. Tanpa sadar Soonyoung mendesah lega. Mungkin hanya seorang kenalan? batinnya menenangkan hati dan pikirannya.

Setelah memastikan Jihoon masuk ke dalam rumah Soonyoung memutuskan untuk menelpon Jihoon

"Hallo Soonyoung! Ada apa?" sambut Jihoon dengan nada ceria. Soonyoung bingung, apa Jihoon tidak lelah? Mengapa ia terdengar ceria?

"Bagaimana jika besok kita bertemu di sungai Han? Kau bisa?"

"Tentu! Jam 9 saja bagaimana?" sambut Jihoon

"Oke sampai jumpa besok"

"Sampai jumpa besok Jihoon"

Soonyoung menghela nafas sejenak kemudian memperhatikan rumah Jihoon dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan sebelum pulang menuju rumahnya

.

.

.

Keesokkan harinya, Soonyoung sudah bersiap menuju sungai Han. Dengan jaket warna hitam dan celana denim ¾ ia menunggu Jihoon di tepi sungai Han yang terlihat ramai oleh para muda-mudi. Soonyoung datang lebih cepat. Entahlah ia merasa harus menyiapkan diri untuk mendengar segala penjelasan Jihoon. Tatapan Soonyoung terlihat kosong pikirannya bertanya "Mengapa kekasihnya itu seperti orang lain yang menyembunyikan banyak hal darinya?"

"Soonyoung!" pemuda yang dipanggil tersentak begitu saja saat Jihoon datang dengan mengagetkannya. Soonyoung bahkan mampu melihat senyum bahagia di wajah Jihoon.

Pemuda mungil bernama Jihoon itu datang dengan oversized hoodie berwarna pink dan celana jeans panjangnya yang membuat ia terlihat seribu kali lebih menggemaskan.

"Kau sudah menunggu lama?" tanya Jihoon

"Tidak aku baru saja tiba" kemudian hening. Mereka berdua sibuk dengan pemikirannya masing masing sampai akhirnya

"Jihoon" "Soonyoung" mereka berdua secara bersamaan memanggil satu sama lain. Sejenak keadaan menjadi canggung.

"Kau dulu" pinta Soonyoung

Jihoon menarik nafas kemudian menghembuskannya secara perlahan, tangannya mengambil sesuatu dari kantung hoodienya

"Selamat ulang tahun Soonyoung" Ujar Jihoon seraya menyerahkan sebuah kotak pada Soonyoung

Soonyoung kaget bukan main. Ia sampai lupa jika hari ini ulang tahunnya. Astaga.

"Terimakasih Jihoon" Ucap Soonyoung seraya menerima kotak itu dan mengecup pipi Jihoon. Tangannya mulai membuka kotak yang Jihoon berikan sampai sebuah jam tangan yang harganya tidak bisa dikatakan murah terlihat oleh matanya.

"Astaga Jihoon! Jangan bilang kau… bekerja part time untuk ini?"

"Kau tahu aku kerja part time?sungguh?! " Jihoon tak kalah kaget saat mengetahui jika Soonyoung tahu jika ia bekerja.

"Aku mengikuti mu kemarin, maaf"

"Kau tak perlu minta maaf Soonyoung aku yang harusnya minta maaf. Aku harap hadiahku cukup membuat mu senang"

Demi Tuhan. Soonyoung tidak tahan lagi. Ia kemudian memeluk Jihoon untuk menyampaikan rasa terimakasih dan sayangnya terhadap pemuda di depannya.

"Kau tak perlu seperti ini Jihoon. Hadiah apapun asal dari kau, aku senang"

"Kau selalu memberiku hadiah bagus. Jadi biarkan kali ini aku juga membalasnya"

Soonyoung makin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Jihoon. Setetes air mata bahagia jatuh dari matanya

"Kehadiranmu adalah hadiah terbaik untukku"

Soonyoung kemudian mengecup bibir Jihoon lama dan selanjutnya terdengar suara letusan kembang api yang indah yang menjadi latar momen kebahagiaan mereka malam itu. Oh, rupanya malam ini ada festival musim panas. What a nice timing.

Epilogue

Jihoon dan Soonyoung sedang duduk di tepi pantai. Akhirnya Jihoon menyetujui ajakan Soonyoung untuk berlibur ke Jeju. Soonyoung menatap Jihoon yang ada di sebelahnya. Tiba – tiba ia teringat sesuatu. Kemudian ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menunjukkan sebuah foto pada Jihoon.

"Jihoon itu kau dengan siapa?" tanya Soonyoung serius

"Seungcheol hyung" balas Jihoon dengan santai seolah itu bukan suatu masalah.

"Apa?! dia siapa? pacar baru mu? pria idaman lain mu? aku cemburu kau tahu"

"Astaga Soonyoung dia kakak sepupu ku!" tawa Jihoon seketika meledak melihat rona merah di pipi Soonyoung. Pemuda itu sudah pasti malu sekali. Mengapa ia tidak terpikir olehnya jika itu bisa saja saudara Jihoon? Batin Soonyoung berteriak.

"Ah sepupu.. lalu kenapa kau berbohong saat kau bilang sedang di perpustakaan tapi aku melihat mu memasuki café dengan sepupu mu itu?!"

"Astaga! Kau melihatnya juga? Aku bekerja disana setiap akhir pekan itu cafe milik Seungcheol hyung dan sangat ramai di akhir pekan jadi aku membantunya" Jawab Jihoon seraya memamerkan deretan giginya yang rapi.

"Lalu jika kau bertemu dengannya setiap akhir pekan, mengapa hari itu dia mengantar mu pulang?" tanya Soonyoung seolah ia tidak puas.

Jihoon terlihat tidak percaya. Mulutnya melebar tatapan matanya penuh tanya

"Soonyoung kau sungguh secemburu itu pada sepupu ku? aku kebetulan bertemu dengannya dan ia menawariku tumpangan yang terdengar menggiurkan kau paham?"

Soonyoung menganggukkan kepalanya seraya memikirkan hal-hal yang belum terjawab apalagi yang akan ia tanyakan pada Jihoon dan sedetik kemudian ia menjentikkan jarinya

"Satu lagi.. kenapa hari itu aku tidak melihat mu ke rumah Dino? apa sebenarnya kau tidak memberikan les?"

"Heheh aku ke rumah Dino hanya setiap senin dan rabu saja"

"Astaga Jihoon! Demi hadiah jam itu berapa banyak kebohongan yang kau lakukan! Kau harus dihukum!" menyadari bahaya, Jihoon langsung lari disusul dengan Soonyoung yang mengejarnya dengan kecepatan penuh.

Mari kita tinggalkan pasangan yang sedang berbahagia ini

 **END**

Note: Hallo semuanya! Jadi sebenarnya ini adalah ff project untuk Soonyoung wkwkkw emang sih judul sama isinya ga nyambung ya? tapi awal inspirasi emang dari Seventeen yang nyanyiin baby goodnight jd gapapa ya hahaha. oke jd ff ini officially end bertepatan dengan ulang tahun Prince Soonyoung. Semoga kalian suka ff ini ^-^

Sekali lagi terimakasih ya untuk yang sudah follow favorite dan review :* dan juga yg udh baca :D kapan2 mari tinggalkan jejak! :*


End file.
